


Revised How to Unmake a Horcrux

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Series: The tempral prime directve means nothing to Dumbledore [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am to lazy to write a summery so go to the original for the summery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I bring my hot chocolate?" Harry asked. It was just one hour after the second task he deserved hot chocolate.  
"Knowing Dumbledore, yes," Fred or George answered.  
"What dose he even want?"  
"I don't know."

Harry found his way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Licorice wands!" Harry said.  
I walked into the room. Dumbledore was looking at a chocolate frog card.  
"Oh! Harry. I'm glad your here. There's something I want to tell you about. There are these objects called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is made when someone is murdered. The murderer can take a piece of his or her soul if they want and put it in an object or living thing. Voldemort did that seven times. One way to rid the Horcrux from the object is to send the object back in time to a time that it didn't exist. Then someone would have to make sure it didn't become a Horcrux." This was very confusing. What did it have to do with him?

"Professor, what dose this have to do with anything?"  
"That night that your parents died Voldemort accidentally cast the spell to make a Horcrux. It latched onto the only living thing there. You. You have to go back in time."  
"But to when?"  
"Your father's fourth year. You should try to avoid contact with your father."  
"But I look just like a green-eyed version of him."  
"I can teach you some spells to make yourself look different."

He taught him the spells and sent him back in time. Harry didn't notice when he cast cunfundus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at my grandma's for thanks giving and my mom edits my fics and she is at my aunt's house so sorry if it has spelling mistakes. They will be fixed on November 29th. But I can fix typos. I had to re write the word November because I accidentally typed Movember.

For the first time, the Marauders didn't have anywhere to sit. Finally James found a compartment with only one person in it.  
"Can we sit here?" James said.  
"Sure," the stranger said. "I'm Harry Dursley."   
"Where are you from? You don't look like a first year." Remus said.  
"Australia." Harry said. "I'm a fourth year transfer student."

Harry had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was scrawny. He wore a red polo shirt and gold trousers. James wondered if it was a condense that Harry was wearing red and gold.

They asked questions and Harry answered. Harry kept hiding his face behind his snowy white owl.

After awhile Harry went to the bathroom to change into his robes.  
"What is with that kid?" James asked.  
"I don't know." Peter said.  
"Why dose he hide his face behind his owl?" Sirius said.  
"I didn't know they had wizards in Australia." Remus said.  
"Lets spy on him. If he gets into another house we can use the cloak and Peter can turn into a rat." James said.  
"Why do I have to go on spying missions all the time! I want to keep up my good study habits!" Peter said.  
"Well, so do we!" James Sirius and Remus said in unison.  
"And now Harry's back," Peter said.

"So, which house do you want to be in?  
"Slythirin or Griffendore."


	3. Chapter 3

The sorting was louder than any sorting Harry had ever sat through. He suspected word had got out that he was a transfer student. Harry had already decided what house he would ask to be in. Slytherin.

He couldn't be in Griffendoor because of his father. Huffelpuffs were to friendly with the Griffendoors. Ravenclaws had a lot of classes with Griffendoors. So Slytherin. Slytherins didn't interact with Griffendoors unless they were friends or enemies.

He watched first years get sorted.  
"Dursley, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the sorting hat. As soon as she put the hat on Harry's head it read his mind and shouted "SLYTHERIN!

Because fate was cruel, the only empty seat was next to Snape. Harry sat down and Snape introduced himself.  
"Hello I'm Severus Snape." He said in a cheerful tone. Harry never imagined that a teenaged Snape would be so cheerful.

Harry was at a loss for words. What should he do? Before he could respond Dumbledore got up and made a speech about the new school year and the new muggle studies teacher. After that the plates filled with food. The feast had begun.

Severus had took it upon himself to befriend Harry. Harry decided that Severus was not a git and chatted back. He was actually nice. Maybe he could become Snape's friend. 

When the feast was done Severus showed Harry Slytherin common room. It was surprisingly different from how it would look in the future. There were four big couches all around a fire place. There was a place to make hot chocolate. Harry decided he was going to like it in the 70s.


	4. Chapter 4

James was frustrated. Evens would not talk to him, the Slytherins put up protection spells around their common room that only they could penetrate and the map was not finished yet. 

"James, do you want to play Transfiguration Tag?" Sirius asked.  
"What's Transfiguration tag?" Peter asked.  
"It's tag but instead of tagging the other person you say a tricky Transfiguration spell." Remus explained.  
"Sure. Remus, please find out how to break into the Slythirin common room."  
"Just did. It would be a little risky because we would have to break into the potions cabinet but you could use polyjuice potion."   
"What's polyjuice potion?" Sirius asked.  
"It's a potion that makes you look like another person. But it takes a month to brew." Remus said.  
"I'll try anything at this point." James said.

* * *

James had came to a decision. He would be Snape. James hated Snape, but Snape's best friend was Dursley.

James had challenged Snape to a duel in an empty classroom. He was under his invisibility cloak when Snape walked in.  
"Petrificus totalis!" James yelled. Snape froze. James plucked one of Snape's hairs and took Snape's wand. James draped a cloth over Snape's eyes then put the invivisibilty cloak over him.

James walked to the room of requirement. Remus was there along with Sirius and Peter. Remus was holding a flask with a disgusting liquid inside.   
"Do you have the hair?" Sirius asked.  
"Of course I do. I'm James freaking Potter!"   
"Okay, here." Remus handed James the flask. James added the hair and drank. It tasted disgusting. He felt himself shrink an inch. He felt his hair and it was greasy. He now looked like Snivellus.

* * *

Dursley was sitting across from him.  
"So Harry, what was Australia like?" James asked.  
"I thought I told you already. It was nice and I had friends named Ron and Hermione. Is this yours?" Harry asked. He held up a box.  
"No."

It went on like that until James check the time and found out that he only had 15 more minutes.

"There was this time when I needed to get information about this gigantic snake so me and my friends used polyjuice potion to turn into these friends of Draco's." Harry said.  
"I should go study at the library." James said.  
"Okay."

James rushed back and pulled the cloak off Snape and gave him his wand. Then he took off at a run.


End file.
